The Monster Inside
by HowsBoutNo
Summary: Set after Brotherhood. There is a new string of murders around Central, but could the culprit be hunting himself down? Evil!Roy Royai
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood) Dx**

* * *

The air was cool and damp on this late night. A young couple sat on an old, wooden park bench, kissing so much one wouldn't be sure if they were breathing. The silence of the night was broken when someone behind the pair stepped on a twig, the snap startling them. Upon turning around, they saw the silhouette of a man just standing there, watching them.

"Yo, dude, whatcha doin' here? Would ya stop lookin', ya creepin' me out, man!" He got no vocal response, instead the mysterious man moved closer to them, the couple stood, the girl moving behind the guy. Once directly in front of the man, the figure stopped. "Yo, man, what're you-" And before he could finish, the figure punched the man in the stomach, and his hand seemed to be absorbed inside of the guy.

"I need your power," The figure finally spoke. Then, what seemed like veins popped out of the figure's arm, and he practically sucked the life out of the man. After a few moments, the strange man's arm came out of the other's stomach, and he fell to the ground. The girl fell beside him, letting out a horrific screech. When she looked up, the monster was gone.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye yawed as she walked to her front door at two in the morning. The loud tapping on the wooden rectangle had woken her, which she wasn't happy about. When she opened the creaky door, she saw before her a worn out, blood covered, Roy Mustang. Her eyes widened, then she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind her.

"General!" She sat him on the couch. "What's going on? What happened to you?"

"I.. uh... I don't.. I'm not really sure..." He looked up at her with his dark eyes. She stayed for a moment before walking to the kitchen, his eyes following her.

"Are you hurt? Is that your blood?" She questioned as she entered the same room he was in. Roy shook his head.

"I don't know whos it is... That's why I came here. I don't know whats happening to me-" He was cut off by the loud ring of the phone and Hawkeye putting a finger up, telling him to wait.

"Hello?" She asked, making it sound like she had just woken up. After a few moments on the phone she spoke "Right away, I'll get everyone now," Then hung up. She spoke, turning to Roy. "Theres been a murder in the park.. We have to investigate since the cause of death is unknown. We might have another alchemist murdering people,"

* * *

After taking Mustang home to change and get cleaned up, Riza picked up the rest of the team, then taking them to the crime scene. While Furey took pictures, Breda examined the crime scene, Roy watching, and Havoc and Riza questioning the girlfriend. "Can you explain what happened?" Riza asked calmly as Jean wrote down everything.

"We were sitting on the bench.. And some man was watching us from behind.. then when he got closer, Steven stood up infront of me, and the man punched him in the stomach... He said.. He said..."

"What did he say?" Her patience was wearing thin.

"He said "I need your power" then there was a weird light and before I knew it Steven was... Dead..." She said before crying even more.

The pair walked over to Mustang. "What did you get out of her?"

"The victim is Steven Height, age 24, killed by what seems to be alchemy by the way she descibed it, which means we need to see the body,"

He nodded in agreement. "Right,"

* * *

**AN; Before I got any farther, I would like to know thought on the fanfic thus far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Thanks for the reviews, favorite, and follow! They really do mean a lot to me.**

* * *

_Central City Morgue, 3:42._

As they entered the morgue, the smell of death and cleaning supplies filled the air. The lights illuminated the white linoleum floors to where it was almost blinding, especially to Mustang. After getting his sight back, his eyes have been more sensitive to bright lights and fast motions.

Standing by the door, at the front desk, a woman stood wearing a white, what seemed to be, a nurses outfit. It was a strange sight, her standing there with that huge smile on her face. "General Mustang, am I correct?" She spoke with her very chipper voice. Roy just nodded. "Right this way, the medical examiner is waiting for you," They followed her down the hallway, until they were standing in front of a door. The woman knocked on the door and left.

"That was weird..." Havoc said, trying to break the silence before said door opened and an older man walked out.

"Mustang? This your body? I thought they'd be sending someone else," His harsh voice was one you couldn't forget.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping they'd send someone else," He sighed. "Well, lets see this body,"

Knox nodded and waved his hand before returning into the room he had just left. Mustang's team entered the room and surrounded the table. "Cause of death is still a mystery to me, maybe you can figure it out..." He pause for a moment. "I just can't figure it out," The doctor then lifted the thin sheet covering the body, moving it down to the victim's lower stomach.

When the body was uncovered, Mustang's chest got really tight, and had what seemed to be really bad heart burn. He had never felt this before. His hand moving quickly to his chest, as if it would do anything to alleviate the pain, this earning a concerning look from Riza. "You alright, sir?" He nodded again, turning their attention back to the body.

It was a strange thing to see. A hole right through the center of a person. "Don't touch it, don't even breath on it. When I was examining it, I breathed on it and part of it crumbled," Confused looks all around.

"Could he have been burned?" Innocent little Fuery asked. Riza shook her head.

"No, thats not from fire. It looks familiar though, I just can think of where.." Her thoughts trailed off, hoping to figure it out. "Oh! The homunculus Greed, during the Promised Day, when he was fighting Father he punched him in the stomach and it looked like this,"

Everyone in the room looked at her. "That's ridiculous, Hawkeye. They're all dead," Everyone, even Mustang himself, was shocked at his response. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from..."

"It's fine, sir. And I agree, it is ridiculous," Now he felt like an ass.

The pain in his chest was getting worse, and his vision was blurring. The world around him started spinning and before he knew it, his world was black.

* * *

_Central City Hospital, 9:02, the next morning._

Roy Mustang woke up with one of the worst headaches of his life. The pain was so tremendous he wanted to bang his head against the hospital wall. Hawkeye and Havoc were standing on the other side of the room speaking in hushed tones when Riza turned her head toward him. "Ah, sir, you're awake. How do you feel?"

He took a moment before answering the question. "Like shit. What the hell happened?" Havoc and Hawkeye looked at each other.

"We dunno, chief we were hoping you'd tell us," Before anyone else could say anything, the door burst open. All heads turning towards it.

"General Roy Mustang, Colonel John Waters with investigations, where were you this morning between 1:00 and 2:00?" He had a gruff voice, and he didn't seem like someone you'd want to be working for. Riza had seen him around headquarters a few time, always yelling at lower ranking officers.

Mustang's face went blank along with his mind, he couldn't think of where he was. Whenever a few seconds passed without a response, his trusty lieutenant jumped in to save him. "He was with me,"

All eyes were now on her. _Shit_. "Oh, lieutenant, why was he with you?" She had to come up with something quick.

"He, uh, he came over around 23:00 last night because he wasn't feeling well. He was sleeping the whole time," The colonel looked at the general who nodded agreeing to her story.

"Alright, you get this one, but next time you wont be so lucky," He said before walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What the hell is going on, general?!" Riza was angry.

Mustang shook his head. "I don't know, I already told you,"

"Yeah, at two in the fucking morning when you showed up at my door covered in blood!" It was more of a hushed yelling. "I just lied for you! I don't even know what I lied for!"

"I know, okay? And I'm sorry! Whenever I figure out whats going on you'll be the first to know! And I didn't ask you to lie for me!" That hurt. "I'm sorry, I don't-" He paused when she slapped him.

After that, Hawkeye walked out the door without looking back.

Jean whistled. "Wow, boss, you've really done it this time,"

He shot him a glare. "Shut up, Havoc."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for another short chapter, I will try to make them longer. Thanks again for the support from the last chapter! And I know Hawkeye is maybe OOC but I'll explain later. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! This isn't a chapter, but just a note from me. I haven't really been happy with the story so far and I just can't get it right. I'm going to take a break on it and hopefully be able to come up with something ASAP. **

**Thanks for the continued support! I might start another story to get the block for this one out of my head. **


End file.
